


Just a Taste

by TheMostChaotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodyguard Sam Winchester, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Prince Gabriel, Prince Gabriel (Supernatural), Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, guard sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostChaotic/pseuds/TheMostChaotic
Summary: It started simple, they were just a prince and a guard, but then their feelings grew.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Just a Taste

Sam had been Prince Gabriel's personal guard for only a few weeks when he started to notice the little things his Lord would do for him.

It started simple, Gabriel had been strolling through the castle, Sam following a few feet behind when he'd invited the guard to walk beside him.

"You wouldn't want me to get killed because you're not close enough to defined me," He had explained.

Next had been the gardens. Gabriel had stopped to peer at a group of white roses when he carefully picked one of the most vibrant of the bunch and turned to Sam.

"Bend down."

Sam hadn't missed the way his Lord pouted when he said that. Gabriel was a great deal shorter than Sam and had made it clear he was annoyed by his short stature. When Sam had bent down Gabriel placed the rose behind his ear with more delicateness than Sam had ever observed his Lord using. Sam had made sure the flower stayed in place till he went to bed that night, enduring the taunts of his brother for the simple flower from his lord.

Only a few days later the two were in the library together when Gabriel couldn't reach a book on one of the highest shelves. Sam watching his lord struggle for a few long seconds before he offered his assistants.

"My Lord? Do you wish for me to retrieve the book for you?" Sam asked with some hesitancy, knowing how sensitive Gabriel could be when it came to his height.

"If you would, Sam." It was one of the few times Gabriel used his name. For some reason, it made Sam all tingly and his face hot.

Sam had hesitated, seeing if Gabriel would move from the shelve so Sam could reach the book. When he did not move Sam simply reached over him to retrieve the book, invading his personal space more than a little.

"Thank you, Sam." Gabriel not only used his name again but thanked him, a very unlike Gabriel thing to do.

"As you wish, my Lord," Sam said, handing the book over.

They went in like this, Gabriel doing things for Sam he would not do for any other simple servant or guard, and Sam in utter confusion. Until one night when the obvious moose finally put two and two together. Sam was standing behind Gabriel's chair as his lord ate dinner. Shortly after dinner dessert was served, it happened.

"Sam?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Can you taste this for me?" Gabriel batted his eyes at Sam as he held up a piece of cake.

"Ummm..."

"What? Would you rather I am poisoned?" Gabriel gave Sam his best "puppy" eyes.

"No! Of course not, Gabr-...er, I mean, my Lord."

"Good!" Gabriel face lit up and he fed Sam a piece of cake right off his own silver fork.

"Oh my god!" Sam couldn't help but exclaim, "I mean, I think it's fine."

"Oh, good! Have a taste of my wine as well, we can't be too sure. Sit, sit." The prince patted the seat next to him.

Sam hesitated, but when he saw Gabriel's begging face he quickly sat. It took far too long for Sam to realize that Gabriel was feeding him off his plate and had not had a single bite himself yet. There was something strangely intimate about his lord serving him food from his own plate. It gave him a strange feeling he could not shake, in fact, it only grew the more he tried to ignore it.

"My- my lord, do you not plan on eating?"

Gabriel only smirked in response, "you don't get it yet, do you?"

Sam was completely and utterly confused.

"Do you think I'd do this for just anyone?" Gabriel questioned.

Sam knew better, Gabriel was a generous man but this was more than generosity. "I- I do not under- understand," Sam stuttered through his words.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Gabriel shook his head as he fed his guard another piece of cake.

Sam reluctantly opened his mouth, he wanted answers, why was Gabriel doing this for him of all people?

Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. All the times Gabriel had made him walk side by side with him, giving him simple gifts only lovers would give each other, not moving out of his personal space, treating him differently than any other guard or servant. Unfortunately, his realization hit him as he was swallowing and, out of surprise, he began to choke.

"Sam! Sam are you okay?" Gabriel shouted, startled.

Sam waved him off, coughing down the cake and regaining his breath. "You love me," he huffed out.

"No, shit Sherlock, are you okay?" Gabriel said with an eye roll.

"And I love you." Sam was still too caught up in his realization to acknowledge what Gabriel said.

Gabriel seemed to hesitate, "you do?"

Sam looked him in the eye, "I do."

•••

"I do," Gabriel repeated six months later.

"You may now kiss the grom," the preacher announced. 

And he did.


End file.
